The Lorax: Epilogue
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Ten years have passed since the events of The Lorax. The Truffula trees have fully matured, Ted and Audrey are married and have kids, The citizens of Thneedville have changed their ways and old Once-ler finally finds inner peace.


Many years have passed since Ted planted the last Truffula seed. His childhood crush Audrey is now his wife, and they have two children.

Ted was lovingly watering a Truffula tree in his backyard with a joyful expression on his face. This was because today was a very important and happy occasion.

After planting the last Truffula seed, Ted and the people of Thneedville had counted all the Truffula tree stumps. They proceeded to re-plant every tree that had been chopped down. Ten years later, they had succeeded and all the Truffula trees had fully matured. Today was that day, the day all the trees had been restored.

Through a glass door Ted sees his kids getting out of their bedrooms, still in their pyjamas and Audrey making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Kids, Audrey come here; I have to tell you something!" Ted screamed with excitement while waving his arm and gesturing for them to come.

The kids ran with excitement towards the garden, practically dragged their mother by the hand. They were just too fast for her to keep up with.

"OK, we're here." Audrey gasped. Ted crouched down to be at eye level with his kids and asks.

"You know those Truffula trees I told you about?"

"Yeah?" The children reply staring intently at their father with wide grins and eyes, anticipating something exciting.

"Well today is the day that they all grow up and are capable of making fruit. If we're lucky we might even get some swomee swans to make nests in our trees. Then we'll get to hear their beautiful singing that I told you about."

"Yaaay." They squealed in delight.

"I have to go for a while, but how about both of you water our tree for a bit and play in the garden and I'll come back soon OK?" Ted asked.

"OK." They said in unison.

Ted leaves the garden and begins to walk towards Once-ler's house.

Today's citizens of Thneedville, (better known as Truffuville nowadays) have changed their old ways. They don't ride fuel requiring vehicles as often and use other modes of transport such as bikes and scooters. Most of their energy comes from renewable sources that are used more than once. They litter less, recycle and most importantly respect their environment and animals.

The loss of the animals and the tainting of the valley had inflicted a big blow on Once-ler. One he thought would never recover. However Ted helped Once-ler in that dark time. This motivated him to pay for his actions and do some good.

He decided to use all the money that he had earned from his Thneeds to contribute to the town's efforts to make it a better place. With his funds the plastic houses were rebuilt with normal materials, and lawns were regrown. People were educated and Thneedville became a town that people could be proud of.

Ted rang the new mallet-free doorbell.

"Come in, its opened." answered the Lorax, who was too small to reach the door knob

Nowadays Once-ler was very old and struggled to walk, so the Lorax helped him out. Once-ler always left the door unlocked because he knew that Ted was his only visitor. Ted walked into the house greeted the Lorax and entered Once-ler's bedroom. Once-ler was lying on his ill-fitted bed. Upon seeing Ted, Once-ler's face lights up with a frail smile.

"Ted, it's so good to see you." He cried.

"Likewise." Ted responds.

"I don't know if you remember but today is very important. Ten years have passed. All the Truffula trees will be fully grown soon. Your past misdeed has been payed. You can let go of all the guilt. You are forgiven. It's very important that you know this. You've helped us so much lately, you deserve to not be burdened by your guilt, we've forgiven you, but you should forgive yourself" Ted said kindly.

"Thank you for caring about me Ted."

"You're welcome. So would you like want to go outside and see the Truffula trees?"

"Yes I would like that."

Ted helped Once-ler get out of bed and supported his arm, while the Lorax gave him his cane. They left the house and looked out the valley.

"It's once more, the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I can finally be at peace with myself." Once-ler choked up, with tears rolling down his face.

"We are both very happy for you." The Lorax said on behalf of himself and Ted.

They all admired the valley for a while and went home.

The next day Once-ler had passed away. No longer plagued by guilt, he was able to move on and rest in peace. He was buried near his shack. In his will, his remaining wealth was given to the people of Truffuville to continue their ongoing effort to make Truffuville the best town it could be. O'Hare's statue was removed and a statue of the Once-ler was erected in his honour. And at last the Once-ler received the love and appreciation he had always wanted.


End file.
